


OTP Challenge: NSFW (McLennon Edition)

by lennonwhore



Category: George Harrison - Fandom, John Lennon - Fandom, Paul McCartney - Fandom, The Beatles (Band), ringo starr - Fandom
Genre: 30 day challenge, Cute, F/M, Homosexual Sex, Lots of Sex, M/M, McLennon, NSFW, Smut, You're Welcome, lots of sexxxx, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennonwhore/pseuds/lennonwhore
Summary: This was originally a 30 day challenge but since i'm always late to stuff I decided to make it a long "book" of smut mclennon fics. they really don't go in a particular order. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Cuddles (naked)

**_1964_ **

Cold air wrapped around Paul's naked body, sending shivers down his spine as he took off his warm clothes getting ready to go to bed beside John. John shuffled around his spot getting comfortable, his arms finding Paul's body.

"Today was really stressful, I hated today," Paul said as he rubbed his tired eyes with his fists, tears streaming out of his eyes down to his cheeks. John ran a lazy hand down his lover's hair as the other held his cigarette.

"The photoshoot and the press conference was too much and ugh!" Paul sluggishly laid himself on top of John's unclothed body.

"Problem is John, I'm sexually energised," John raised a brow seductively making Paul blush in a deep shade of red. Paul's eyes twinkling, showing bedroom eyes. John noticed and placed his cigarette between the younger man's lips as he sexily blew the smoke from his lips.

"You're such a tease, my love."

They kissed for a while until Paul made movement with his hips, creating friction with John's covered erection. John grabbed his hips making Paul get closer to him, causing Paul to moan loud trying desperately to bite his lip but failed.

"Fuck! I'm going to cum!" Paul moaned rubbing himself against John in a faster pace making both of them cum in the same time.

Heavy breathing filled the silent hotel room, both of the lovers' eyes locked on to each others stares. John's calloused fingertip ran over Paul's face features as he ran a hand through his brown locks.

"You are amazing, my dear Paulie. You never fail to impress me."

"I do my best," He said while nipping at his jaw.

"I love you."

"I love you too, John."

John's arms wrapped his around his beloved lover, stroking his soft feminine like skin making Paul relax under his touch. John's eyes were heavy lidded because of Paul's hand massaging his scalp.

They both fell asleep to the sound of the English rain.

 


	2. Kisses (naked)

**_1967_ **

The sound to lips smacking and heavy breathing filled the master bedroom. As the two lovers ran their fingers through their bodies and fingers getting tangled onto each other's hair.

Paul moaned as John kissed his neck and his collarbone, making him want more of John.

"John, mhm baby."

John pulled at Paul's bottom lip as Paul traced his lover's lips forcing John to french kiss him.

"Desperate, are we?"

Paul nodded and gave him a wink, he made John lay down on his back and immediately attacked his lips and kissed a trail all the way to his crotch.

His lips kissed the outline of his manhood and teasingly ran his tongue over his erection.

"Paulie, come on. Don't tease me."

"I rather kiss you until you cum... If that's even possible."

"That's the greatest form of pleasure, coming from you Paulie."

Paul licked his lips again and John caught his tongue with his teeth, not biting down. Paul quickly put his tongue inside of his mouth and kissed him with a chuckle.

"Cheeky."

"Use your tongue on other places, babe. Maybe explore?"

"I can't decide where... Hm... Maybe here?"

He kissed underneath his ear but John disagreed.

"Nah! Come on try _harder."_

"Well... How about here?"

A kiss on his collarbone.

"Mhm... Thats good but not quite as good."

Paul was teasing him being slow but careful not to fall into his trick. He kissed all the places other than his cock.

"P-Paul.. Maybe lower. Like y'know... Down under, my love."

"Oh! How can I forget about the best part of you?"

Paul tugged at the uncomfortable underwear with his teeth while looking up to John's deep lustful eyes.

"Is this what you want?"

"Fuck yes, take me there Paulie."

"Mhm."

He took John's cock into his mouth making the man under him squirm with pleasure. His tongue swirling around the head and on the vain that drove him crazy. He took a testicle into his mouth as his other hand stroked him in a medium pace. Saliva coming from the open sides of his mouth, he felt his lover fuck his mouth; the tip all the way inside his throat.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

Paul grabbed the throbbing organ and stroked him in a fast pace while his mouth was on the head.

"FUCK! Mhmmm.... Paul. P-Paul."

Paul swallowed the love juice and sat on his lovers chest.

"Why are you so magnificent?"

"Maybe cause of you."

 


	3. First Time

**_1958_ **

"Come on Paul, let me show you how wonderful it is."

"I'm scared, Johnny. You know I trus-"

"Well if you trust me then let me do it, I promise you it'll feel good."

"Johnny... I don't kno-"

"Macca... It's just me."

Paul knew that John was a trustworthy person just like he is to him. But having sex with your boyfriend for the first time felt risky, and well... Uncomfortable.

John and his pleads, he thought. He could never say no to him, he meant a lot to him.

As the two arrived to the McCartney household, no one was home except the spiders, John hesitantly grabbed Paul's wrist and led him up to his bedroom.

His big strong manly arms wrapped around Paul's girlish body, forcing his lips onto his as Paul opened his mouth as an invitation.

"Mmm, John."

Paul moaned as he wrapped his arms around his neck, a hand curiously tangling onto his hair. John placed his free hand underneath the white t shirt and teasingly pinched a nipple. Paul arched his back to the feeling as he nipped at John's strong jawline.

The two got naked as they kissed and teased each other.

"I'm going to make love with you, darling. Sweet and passionate, my love," he said showing lustful yet comfortable eyes. Paul nodded and tried to relax himself, making the tenseness go away.

John grabbed the tub of lube from his pocket of his jeans and opened it, adding a decent amount to his manhood. He also circled a bit of lube onto Paul's entrance making the boy pant in a way.

John positioned himself at the entrance, kissing his lover distracting him from the pain.

"Here it goes."

Paul's face went from a loving grin to a painful face.

"U-ugh! Johnny, Johnny it hur- OH MY GOD YES!"

John finally found the treasured spot of pleasure, Paul's moaning made him go eager and more desperate.

"S-so tight! You feel amazing!"

"Fuck John! _Harder_! Move your hips!"

John obeyed and went _faster_ and _harder_.

"I'm gonna c-cum! Oh! Johnny!"

"Fuck Paul! Mhmm, so good to me."

The lovebirds both came at the same time while their stares were locked. They kissed and hugged each other.

"You are sensational, Johnny. No wonder all the girls want you."

"The only girl I want is you."

"Sod off!"

They both laughed breathlessly.

 


	4. Masturbation

**_1958_ **

Paul came home to an empty house, which was good because he didn't want anyone or anything to bother him. School was getting the best out of him. He was tired of listening to his teachers teach worthless crap that he didn't care or think about using in the coming years. _Because being a rockstar doesn't require all of this_ , he always said.

While he was undressing to his casual comfortable clothes, his mind wondered of thinking about his secret crush, John.

He thought about how beautiful his smile and how his eyes would sometimes look deep within his. He can sometimes see the love and adoration or sometimes the bitterness and the anger. But it didn't matter because it was John.

Paul always said to himself that he wouldn't get his hands on John because he wasn't queer, he was straight. The man got all the girls he wanted without even trying. With just a simple stare he would get into the bird's panties.

He laid his head down on his favourite pillow and looked up at the ceiling. He thought about all the amazing things he would do or say to John. He imagined John's lips on his neck and his ear, most importantly his lips. He imagined having a fun time with John but the thought immediately became perverted and kinky and... _ravenous_.

His brain forced him to place his hand onto his growing erection, he occasionally gave it a squeeze. He closed his eyes and threw his head back while he teased himself.

He reached in and stroked himself slowly, finding the pace.

Unaware, Paul forgot to close the window of his room. But Paul being lost in his pleasure didn't notice that John was inside his room. John bit his lip at the sight of his best friend stroking himself while moaning out his name like a prayer.

"Mmm... John, Harder baby!" Paul muttered as he fingered his prostrate while stroking his cock in a medium pace. John kneeled next to the sexy scene and whispered in Paul's ear.

"My dear Paul... Thinking about cumming yet, darling?" Paul, still his eyes closed, nodded almost reaching that desired place.

"Paulie, finger yourself faster. Think of it like if it were my cock. The cock you long for to be inside of you," John said as he wanked himself through the covered erection.

"Yes Johnny, make me cum! Mmm Baby..."

Paul stroked himself faster while he hit that sensational spot with finger. His thoughts going blank as he cummed a massive load. His lips calling out John's unforgettable name. Everything about him was sensitive, his lips dry and his lungs gasping for air.

Meanwhile, John cummed to the sight of Paul's face when he orgasmed. He tried to keep his heavy panting quiet but failed.

Paul opened his eyes after he was done catching his breath, his face with a satisfied smile. He looked down on his stomach to see his own cum sprawled. As he was about to taste himself, he saw a very familiar finger reaching to taste.

He immediately covered himself when he realised that it was John.

"J-John! What are you doing here?" Paul said with his eyes wide. John sat next to Paul on the bed and laughed.

"Well I was coming over to show you the new Elvis single I nipped at the shop and came to see you calling out my name. I have to admit Paul, that was the hottest thing I have ever seen," John said lighting up a cigarette and staring at Paul's naked body.

Paul was dumbfounded. He wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. He couldn't believe John, his crush, saw him masturbate to the image of him in his head. His cheeks were all red with embarrassment and humiliation. Paul felt John's beautiful hand stroke his cheek.

"Don't be embarrassed... I think about you while masturbating too. I want you, Paul."

 


	5. Blow Job

**1966**   
(filming of _How I Won The War_ )

It was a stressful flight to London to Spain, but it didn't matter to Paul because he was going to stay with his boyfriend while he was filming. John stayed the first week of filming by himself but later called Paul because he couldn't bear another day by himself.

**_earlier_ ** _:_ **_phone call at 4:00am_ **

**J** : "Please Paul, come out here. It sucks being alone in a foreign, _romantic_ country."

**P** : "I'll be there next week when we have our day off. I promise."

**J** : "You promise?"

**P** : "Yes, we'll spend everyday in bed doing... _things_."

**J** : "I'd like that."

**P** : "I love you John."

**J** : "Love you too, Paul."

When he arrived to the airport of the foreign country, he had to be in some sort of disguise in order not be recognised. He wore some square black sunglasses with a hat, that was John's, and a fake moustache. He couldn't wait to take all of this non sense off when he got to the rented home where John was staying.

The drive to the rented flat was interesting, Paul saw some beautiful Spaniard landscapes. Beautiful people walking around the centre square, children playing with their friends. It was all marvellous.

He felt himself get excited when he finally arrived to the destination.

"Gracias," he told the taxi driver as he helped him get his suitcase out of the trunk. The man smiled and drove off.

Paul went up to the door and knocked in a rhythmic way. He took off his fake moustache, so he wouldn't freak John out. His eyes and lips widen when John answered the door.

"Johnny! How I missed you my love!" Paul exclaimed wrapping his arms around John's neck. He felt himself be lifted up by his lover.

"I missed you too, babe. How was the flight over here?" John asked while kissing Paul's deep red cheek.

"It was long and boring, but still enjoyable knowing that I was coming to see you," Paul said while he kissed John's smile.

"Well, I'm glad. Want some tea?"

Paul agreed to the offer and they started to talk about the filming of the upcoming movie, the record they were working on, and just life in general.

"You know, Paulie. Now I get why people can't last with their loved ones far away from each other. It's a terrible feeling," John said while lighting up his cigarette looking at Paul with adoration.

"Well my love, I'm here. I've had a lot of dreams, beautiful ones, of me and you. Cute ones, _naughty_ ones, sad ones. But I mostly enjoyed the naughty ones... Have you had any dreams or thoughts lately?" Paul's hand teasingly ran up his lover's neck and to his exposed collarbone.

"Mmm, I have... I had a very specific dream of you my dear," it was true. He did have a lot of dreams of Paul doing naughty, wicked things to him. But one really caught his attention.

"Really? What was I doing?" Paul said while stroking John's hair, leaning into the touch.

"Your girlish lips were wrapped around my throbbing cock, as your talented tongue licked at my leaking hole. Ah! It was so realistic!" He felt Paul get closer to him almost inclosing him at the kitchen chair they were sitting at.

"Maybe it can be more realistic," John moaned at those words. He grabbed Paul and lifted him in a bridal way and took him to the main bedroom. Paul chuckled immediately at that and wrapped his arms around John's neck.

John threw Paul roughly at the bed as John crawled up to him like a tiger hunting for its prey. They made out until they lost their breaths but they both eventually had erections. The lovers both undressed each other leaving no piece of fabric onto their skin.

"Suck me?" John asked as he nipped at Paul's sensitive spot on his neck.

"My pleasure."

Paul got right to work. John was sitting at the edge of the bed with his legs open so Paul would be able to access him easily. Paul went on his knees and immediately John moaned throwing his head back and his back arching to that feeling.

"Mhmm... Paulie," John's elegant fingers tangled with the younger one's jet black hair making the boy moan around his cock.

Paul looked up at his lover with innocent eyes as he licked John's vein and balls. Enjoying the way his lover moaned at the assault. He allowed John to fuck his throat which gave him a good chance to wank himself with the same rhythm of his thrust. This turned Paul on so much. He loved being his little slut.

"P-Paulie, so close! Come for me babe. Hm!" Paul wanked himself in a vigorously matter making himself come all over his hand and a bit on John's leg. When he came, he moaned around John's cock sending vibrations. John moaned at that and came into Paul's mouth.

"Fuck Paulie! You're so amazing my darling!"

"Only for you my dear."

"Was it just like the dream you had Johnny?"

"Even better."

The two made out until round 2 happened...

 


	6. Clothes Getting Off

**_1962_**

"Is this what you wanted you fucking tease?" John said in between the pants of kissing his lover heavily. Paul nodded and immediately got red all over his face when John grabbed him from his arse. He groaned at that feeling and kissed at John's barely exposed neck.

"I want you to fuck me like you've never fucked me before, baby," Paul said as he reach John's ear. John groaned at those vulgar words and started to undress his soulmate, kissing at the exposed skin. His mouth sucked on Paul's nipple as he felt his hand on his hair. Once the irritating shirt was off of his body, he straddled his chest.

"Suck me, Darling."

"Magic word John?"

"Fuc- Please suck my cock!"

"Much better."

John groaned at the sight of Paul's plump lips wrapped around his cock. Paul sucked on it like if it were a popsicle, his head bobbing up and down making sure he wasn't missing a spot. He looked up at John with innocent yet aroused eyes. John moaned as he felt himself wanting to cum but it was too soon for that.

He moved inbetween Paul's mid opened legs and started to take off his dress shirt. Paul was getting impatient, so he started to stroke his cock through his pants.

"Impatient aren't we Paulie?"

Paul stopped touching himself as he took off his pants and his underwear. John turned him around so he would be laying on his stomach and grabbed the lube from the nightstand.

"Are you ready for the best fucks of your life, Paulie?"

"Fuck yes I am!"

John kissed at his neck and shoulder, he felt Paul tense when he circled his arsehole with the lube. John lubed up his length and positioned himself at his hole.

"Relax my darling."

Paul relaxed and arched his back to give John more access to him. He groaned at the feeling of being stretched.

"Fuck! Move your hips Johnny!"

John obeyed and started to move in and out until Paul started to moan loudly, which gave him the sign to go hard and faster.

He moved his hips in a faster pace making Paul whither in pleasure.

"Fuck! Mm! Johnny! Make me come!"

"Not yet!"

Unaware, Paul was flipped over now laying on his back. He locked eyes with John as he entered him again, fucking him at the same pace. Paul threw his head back, moaning and slowly wanking himself off wanting the incoming orgasm to come slowly. John kept hitting him deliciously on that spot, but Paul stopped him.

"Let me ride you."

"What a sexy beast you are."

John laid against the headboard the pillows, Paul crawled up to him and kissed his tip making him groan and moan. He kept sucking but John grabbed him ferociously and placed him on his lap.

"Ride the shit out of me Paul."

"My pleasure. Mmm! You feel so big and so amazing Johnny!"

Paul kept rotating his hips finding that amazing little bump that made him go wild. He tangled his fingers onto John's hair and later wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Fuck!"

Paul moved his hips faster finding the spot, moaning wantonly as John grabbed at his hips and fucked him harder and faster.

"I-I'm going to-"

"M-Me Too! Oh!"

"J-John... John... Oh John!"

Paul came all over John's chest and stomach as the other came inside of him.

Paul kept moaning and withering as John tried to catch his breath. Both of their minds were hazy, their bodies weak and sensitive.

The orgasm was too powerful that they forgot how to talk.

Paul was able to get enough strength to make his way to John's weak arms.

They kissed and broke away to stare at each other's eyes.

"Are you still mind fucked?" Paul asked him as he ran a hand over John's auburn hair. John looked at him, touching his face with calloused fingers.

"Yes, are you?" John asked while the other nodded.

"That was fucking amazing, holy shit." John said now running his fingers onto Paul's back. Shivers breaking onto Paul skin.

"Only you can make me feel this way, I wouldn't change you for the world."

Paul kissed him and cuddled up to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 


	7. Dressed/Naked

**_1966_ **

"Finally!" John groaned when he laid his tired body onto the mattress that he shared with his lover. He grabbed his book and his glasses from the nightstand, and began reading. He wanted to relax, get away from all of the stress that he had in him; he thought a book was a great idea.

While reading intriguingly into the mysterious book, he heard the hotel door being unlocked. He looked to see who it was and it was Paul.

"Hey, John," Paul said while making his way to John. John answered back with a peck on the plush lips.

"Where'd you go?" He asked while staring at the black bag Paul was carrying in his arm.

Paul gave him a wink and said, "You'll see. For now, I'm going to shower."

John nodded and resumed to reading.

He was half way done to finishing the book but was interrupted yet again by his lover. Paul opened the bathroom door, wearing nothing but a blue satin robe that went all the way to his knees and made his way to his suitcase. He was naked underneath of that stunning eye catching robe. Paul bent over revealing a lot of his legs and yes... his ass too.

John just stared at him with his book close to his face. He bit his bottom lip when he saw that beautiful tight hole that he knew so well, dirty thoughts flying around his mind. John felt a hard on coming but tried his best to ignore it. He kept staring at his beautiful lover and thought to himself, 'what a tease this boy is, this is gonna be good...'

The eldest of the two pretended he was reading when really he was staring at the boy at the corner of the room. Paul went to the front of the bed and asked John, "How does this look on me?"

John abandoned his book and licked his lips, giving Paul a naughty look. Paul purposely spun around, making the fabric lift to give him a better view. He ran his hands down his body caressing the smooth yet soft fabric.

"Well my love, I've got to say. That looks amazing on you. However..."

"Oh gosh what?!" Paul said in a fake offended way.

John giggled seductively and said, "You look better with nothing on, my dear,"

"You mean like this?" Paul provocatively untied the satin belt of the robe exposing bit by bit of skin. His left nipple showed, his fingers running over it. He finally took off the material and said, "Now?"

John got up from his comfortable place on the bed and walked over to Paul, he snaked his arms around his waist. "Much better," he whispered in his ear licking the shell. He felt Paul shiver at the assault as he glared at John's eyes showing affection and love. They kissed softly and then roughly, hands touching familiar places of their bodies.

Paul broke the kiss, "I want you to eat me like a girl, finger my tight little cunt," John's breathing hitched at the arousing words and immediately grabbed Paul bridal style and threw him softly yet roughly onto the bed. Paul groaned and stretched legs out with a big grin on his face, excited for what to come.

John kissed his lover roughly feeling him slither underneath his touch. He kissed him on the lips later making his way to his neck, collarbone, nipples, stomach and finally the most desired place. John closed his eyes to pretend that he was actually eating a girl out, trying to feel the plushness of the lips and the arousing smell and wetness.

John licked the tip of Paul's member feeling Paul's fingers tangled onto his hair, he saw that Paul's lip were parted opened and he took the opportunity to place his finger into his lips.

Paul sucked on the finger pretending it was his lover's cock. He kept sucking until the finger disappeared into his opening.

"Fuck! Don't stop!"

John kept sucking and fingering fucking Paul, feeling him thrash around the bed. He stopped making Paul groan at the lost attention.

"Johnny?"

"I've got to have you," John growled as he sucked Paul's neck. Paul squealed in delight.

John unzipped his pants and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He coated his throbbing cock and immediately placed his cock at the entrance of his lover's hole. Paul panted when he felt John hitting the right angle, John went faster creating a supersonic pace. The bed moved with them.

"John!!!!! Mmmmmm!"

"fUcK! I love y-you..."

They both came at the same time, leaving both of them breathless and lost in their magnificent pleasure.

"That robe turned me on, by the way," John said as he kissed Paul's belly button while tangling his fingers on the jet black hair.

"I should wear it often."

 


	8. Mirror Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: (this was originally skype sex but i like to keep everything from the timeframe, so i made it sexier and made it about mirrors!)

_**19** **66** _

John opened the door to the insanely expensive hotel room, when it finally opened he let Paul go in first.

Paul's eyes went wide when he saw the amount of luxury and elegance in the room. Everything was perfectly colour coordinated matching the floors.

"You like it Paulie?" John asked as he wrapped tender but tough arms around Paul's slim waist, kissing his neck. "It's amazing, Johnny!" Paul said as he welcomed the familiar embrace, he turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss followed by thankful grin.

"Paulie, darling... Wait for me at the bedroom while I freshen up, will ya?" Paul nodded and waited for John to make his way to the bathroom. Paul later went into the bedroom, he gasped at the sight of the bedroom.

The ceiling was covered by mirrors not a spot missing, the bed was white with some red. The dresser was invaded by the fairly large telly and next to the dresser was a small desk, which Paul knew was going to be used soon.

The bassist almost jumped in the air when he felt John kiss his cheek.

John chuckled, "Have you tested the bed yet?"

"Not yet, maybe we will... _soon_."

"Might as well do it now," John said as he laid Paul on the bed attacking him with sloppy kisses. Paul moaned in surprise but eventually kissed back. He saw their reflection on the ceiling mirror and got turned on by the idea of how its going to look when they are fucking. Paul couldn't resist it anymore and started to hesitantly rip apart John's clothes with much need. John moaned in surprise and stopped their kiss to take off his shirt and his pants.

John made Paul lay on the middle part of the King bed as he unbuttoned the tight pants and took it off along with his underwear. His thin lips wrapped around his throbbing cock, "Mhm!" Paul's lustful doe eyes looked up at the mirrors and saw John's head bobbing up and down and his face flushed with arousal.

John stopped sucking him and leaned up against Paul and kissed him roughly. John stopped the kiss and whispered loudly against his ear, "While I fuck you my darling Paul; I want you to look up against the ceiling and see me give you all my love. I'm gonna _fuck_ you so hard Paul. Moan for me."

Paul moaned at that and grabbed the lube from the nightstand drawer, "Fucking do it!"

John didn't hesitate and lubed both of them up and immediately entered his baby faced lover.

"Mmm! John so big!"

Paul closed his eyes but was asked to open them, "Paulie, keep your eyes open, look at us! Fuck.. S-so tight! Look at me fucking you, baby!" Paul panted and moaned at the delicious painful feeling of being fucked, John moaned while kissing the sensitive spots on Paul's neck.

While the two almost reached orgasm, Paul whined at the lost feeling of the thrusting.

"Why'd you stop?! I-I'm almost t-there!"

"Do you want me to go harder?"

"Ah Fuck Yes!"

John resumed his thrusts in a _vigorous_ speed, making the bed shake like an earthquake. Paul moaned loud like a girl, he tried so hard not to close his eyes. The sight itself on the reflection made him think how good they fit well as a couple and as soulmates. They were truly meant to be. Paul felt himself cum and clench.

"I.... I'm going to... Fuck!" John moaned as he came inside Paul, Paul moaned at the feeling of John making him his after so many times.

"Fuck, John... You never fail to impress me.." Paul said catching his breath. John smiled as he laid on the bed offering his arms to Paul. Paul gladly took the place and made himself comfortable.

"How'd you like the room, Paul!" John asked as he ran his hand through the jet black hair. Paul smiled a bright smile, "Well, its beautiful. The best part of it, though, is the ceiling mirror. I mean, just look at us-"

"We fit so well together, it's like we were meant to be."

"Exactly."

"Johnny?"

"Yes?"

"Have I ever told you that your back looks amazing while you fuck me?"

 


	9. Against The Wall

**_1965_ **

Longing and desperation showed deep within Paul's innocent eyes. His mouth longing for the taste of skin and sweat from his sexy lover, wanting to feel his bare skin against his sweaty one. Paul sitting on the staircase of his home studio; his back against the railings with a drink in hand, staring at the man who had a big piece of his heart. His eyes were seeking his lover's honey eyes, but he didn't seem to notice.

John was at the other side of the room, changing the strings of his Rickenbacker guitar; his eyebrows were knitted together in concentration. He felt Paul's eager eyes on his hands and on his face. He ignored the looks coming from his lover, teasing him. Paul decided he had enough of John's teasing and so he got up from his place from the stairs and grabbed John's attention with his loud footsteps.

"You need help with that?" Paul asked with a raspy tone while looking at him with dark lustful eyes. John peeked at the obvious erection from Paul's crotch and said, "No... But you do."

Paul pinned John against the wall behind them, his breath ghosting John's flushed face. "I can't help myself Johnny. All I think about you and your amazing cock in me."

John growled at Paul's erotic words and immediately pinned him against the wall the same way Paul had pinned him. They kissed softly at first but it quickly became rough and wanting, Paul's hand tugging at John's bothersome shirt. John broke the kiss and asked, "How do you want it?" Paul tugged at his lover's hair, "You know... Rough and eager. The usual..." Paul winked at John. John couldn't handle it anymore and got Paul naked in a matter of seconds.

"Against the wall?" John asked.

Paul nodded, "Make me apart of the wall, make me go through the other side."

John groaned and immediately lubed up his throbbing member. Paul forced a squeal because of the excitement and the adrenaline rushing through his body like a rocket going up to space. He couldn't wait!

Paul positioned himself against the wall, forehead touching the hard wall of his home, hands holding up his balance.

John pushed into Paul already feeling that special place.

"Fuck!"

"How much do you want me?"

"S-so Fuck! Fucking bad!"

John pushed his length deeper into his lover feeling Paul clench and hearing him moan. Paul moved his hips as a way of telling him to get moving. John obeyed and went on a faster pace, tugging a fist full of hair from Paul, his pale neck being exposed.

John went in a medium pace, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Paul grinned at the fact that he got what he wanted, he moaned louder hearing his echo from the hall across from them. John panted as if he ran. Paul reached a hand down to his hardness and started to wank himself to the rhythm of John's thrusts.

John was repeatedly hitting that spot deep within Paul. Paul rolled his eyes in pleasure when he felt himself cum, moaning like a girl. The muscle clenched around John's straining cock and made him cum.

"Fuck! Holy bleeding Hell!" Paul moaned out, his love juice covering his left hand. John bit the shell of his ear, muffling his moans. John pulled out and playfully spanked Paul's juicy arse.

"How was that, eh?" John asked while kissing the plush lips on his lover, tasting the scotch that he had drank earlier. Paul smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

"That was mind blowing darling."

"Better than before?"

"It gets better every time, knowing that you love me more than you did before."

 


	10. Doggy Styles

**1963**

"On your fours, I want you to cum without me or you touching yourself. Just me fucking you," John said in a raw, dominant voice after he saw that Paul was done undressing him. He was all bare and smooth, faint shivers and goosebumps showed on the porcelain skin that the older man ached to touch.

The younger man did as he was told to do and was on his knees on the bed, he bent over slowly reveling the 'holy grail' as John calls it. Paul's back was arched making his ass expose even more than it was before, his neck was arched too exposing that neck John had the urge to bite and kiss.

John grabbed a rose from the vase from the dresser and ran the petals over Paul's nude back. Paul moaned with a faint grin at the soft feeling, his back arching even more with the soft petals of the rose; goosebumps breaking on his skin.

He ran the rose over the sensitive spot of the bassist's neck, the rose traveling again to his face and lips, making its way to Paul's ass cheeks and his hole.

"John... _Please_..."

The older man leaned over his back and kissed his neck occasionally nipping it, the guitarist's unclothed hardness was rubbing in between his hairless cheeks, earning a moan from Paul.

" _Fuck_! I want you, Johnny!"

John giggled as he grabbed the lube and lubed himself and his tight hole, "Ready?"

Paul nodded hesitantly almost desperately.

He buried himself inside of his boyfriend, the tightness making him groan loudly. John's hands were on the pale boy's hips, under his touch he felt the bassist's hips move trying to find the spot. John felt the tip of his cock touch the sweet little bump, he grabbed his hips a little tighter and rammed his cock against the bump making Paul moan as loud as humanly possible.

"Oooo! John!"

"You feel so good!"

The older lad saw his hips hit against the pale boy's smooth ass cheeks, making a clap sound every time he thrusted in and out. One of John's elegant hands was tangled into a mop of jet black hair pulling softly yet roughly. Paul kept moaning and withering under John, Paul felt the urge to touch his throbbing and leaking cock. In his mind he thought John wouldn't mind, he was wrong.

" _Tsk tsk tsk_ , I said not to touch yourself, Paulie. I wanna see if you can just come from me just fucking you, love," Johns said before sucking his earlobe while fucking him slowly yet in a fast pace.

Paul groaned in annoyance but accepted with what John wanted, he also wanted to see how much he would cum by just John's thrusting. His arousal was at a high peak when he felt the warmth of John's masculine chest and his breathing against his ear and his neck.

John moaned loudly when he felt he was going to cum, he got up from his position on top of Paul's chest and wrapped his arms around the younger boy's neck almost choking him but not with full force to even be considered choking. He rammed himself even harder and deeper into Paul.

"Shit! Oh Fuck! Mmmm..."

"Fuck! So tight!"

Paul came onto the white sheets of the king size bed as the other came inside of him.

"Wow, you actually came without touching yourself. Paulie deserves a sticker for that!" John said in a high pitched voice that always made Paul laugh.

"Git"

 


	11. Dom/Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Idk how to feel about this one, lemme know if y'all liked this one)

**_1962_ **

Relieve washed over John's body when he finally arrived to his house he shared with his boyfriend, Paul. He parked his car, grabbed his things and made his way up to the front door. His body was very exhausted as well as his head, he needed to sit down for a moment. The older man sat down on the sofa and just stared at the ceiling, trying to find a way to fall asleep. John almost found the desired doze but heard a fairly loud moan coming from the hallway. He saw a faint brightness coming from his room that he shares with Paul, he wondered if he left the light on when he left.

The door was slightly open enough to see what was going on inside, he saw things that weren't there before. Candles were placed neatly on the dresser and random clothes were everywhere on the floor, he opened the door to reveal a very naked Paul pleasuring himself while wearing nothing but John's glasses. Paul looked up at him, his face scrunched up in pleasure, "Hello, Johnny... Like what you see?" John nodded without a sound, his mouth agape and his eyes filled with immediate lust. Paul giggled when he saw John shaking with slight arousal, he unwrapped his elegant fingers from his hardness and made his way to the standing figure, swaying his hips with every step. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his cheeks and his neck, "I've been waiting for you, Darling. Where have you been?" John looked at him seductively, hungry eyes eating every detail of Paul's delicious body, "I've been at the studio trying to write a song, finding some sort of inspiration. Couldn't find any... Now that I'm here, I've found it." Paul chuckled and blushed cutely, a teasing finger running from his jaw to John's now visible bulge.

"Johnny... Lets undress and get in bed, eh? I wanna _play_ with you." John nodded as he brought Paul closer to his body by pushing and kneading his ass, making the bassist muffle a moan caused by his biting lip. John pulled away and started to undress until he was only left in his y-fronts, after he was finished he laid on the bed eyeing Paul admiringly. John _loved_ Paul's body, he loved every curve and every imperfection. His body was sacred to John and he knew that Paul meant more than just a body to hold and to pleasure himself with. Paul was his life, Paul is his soulmate, the reason why John wanted to wake up every morning.

Paul crawled up to John when the guitarist laid down, his hands touching every bit of skin he could reach. The bassist straddled his lap making his bare erection brush deliciously against John's covered one, they made out passionately John moaning against Paul's plush lips, both enjoying the way their lips moved in a familiar way. Paul couldn't wait to show what he had in store for John, he wanted nothing more than to dominate him and to make him feel good. He wanted everything for John. But John, however, was too lost on Paul's irresistible lips to notice that Paul had handcuffed him onto the iron headboard. John started to shake his wrists free but getting frustrated seeing the mischievous smile on his lover's beautiful face.

"Paulie!? Let me out of these!" John shouted but was quickly muted by a long elegant finger, Paul looked down at his lover's eyes and shook his head 'no'. "Not today, Johnny. Tonight i'm going to take care of you. Wait and see." He leaned towards his victim and brushed their lips together, John was expecting a kiss but Paul's lips disappeared and started kissing his neck, slowly going downwards. Paul kissed his victim's belly button and looked up at John with big innocent eyes as he took the elastic part of John's boxers onto his teeth, slowly peeling off the bothersome fabric off of his arousal. John moaned as the cold air surrounded the newly exposed flesh, "Mmm, Paulie... Come on now.." Paul slapped his thigh hard enough to leave a mark, "You don't tell me what to do, _I'm the one in charge_ tonight, Johnny." All John did was bite his cherry red bottom lip and nod.

Paul faced John's erection smelt the smell of sex, "All day I've been waiting just for this to be in my mouth, I can't wait to suck you off." And with that Paul stuffed his mouth with John's cock, his tongue swirling around and bobbing his head up and down. John groaned and moaned at Paul's heavenly mouth, he wanted nothing more than just to fuck his throat making him gag with his length... So he did just that. He whined when he didn't feel Paul's wet mouth around his cock, " _Tsk tsk tsk_ , I never allowed you to fuck my mouth now did I?" Paul said with a scarce voice. John eyed him and chuckled, "Too bad, I just did." Paul eyed him angrily and slapped his thigh again, "You think this is a game, John? You brought this onto yourself! You made me wait all day, now I'm going to get what I want!" John had a stupid smile on his face and watched as Paul went back on to his dick, "Stubborn bitch," John muttered under his breath. Once again, Paul pulled off and said, "Y'know I can leave you here all night with you not having to come, do you want that?" John hesitated, "No no _no_ , no thank you! Use me as you please." Paul chuckled darkly and said, "That's what I thought."

Paul straddled John once again, this time his ass facing John. John enjoyed the view very much that he groaned deeply in his throat. Paul spread his legs widely and placed John's dick against his shiny arsehole, "Do you want this Johnny? Do you?" Paul moaned. "Fuck yes, Paulie! Let me in, please, oh fuck!" John's dick was now inside of Paul's tightness, he felt the incredible urge to touch his body to feel his soft skin against his fingertips but he couldn't since Paul handcuffed him. Paul now started to move his hips, showing John is ass making John even hornier than before. Paul was moaning loudly until he faced John once again, "I'll take your handcuffs off if you behave, will you behave?" John had ridiculously cute smile on his lips and nodded, "Ok then, now _fuck me hard_ like the naughty boy that you are." John groaned and grabbed Paul's waist with his arms and started to thrust up against him, the rooms now filled with moans. Paul tangled his fingers into John's auburn locks as the guitarist grabbed the bassists perky arsenal cheeks.

They were both to climax but now even closer when Paul said to go faster, "Faster! Oh god! Faster! Ommm there you go!" John used up all of his will and went faster and harder, "I'm gonna cum!" Paul came with a loud moan, his semen all over his and John's chest. John came inside of Paul, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Fucking hell, if this is what waiting for me does to you. Than I should make you wait longer."

 


	12. Fingering

**early 1966**

Cameras and journalists were all over the room whilst the boys stood together with big fake smiles and fake amusement. Paul stood next to John, as always, while George stood next to Paul's left side and Ringo on John's right. John had the nasty and risky habit of touching Paul teasingly during press conferences or just photoshoots in general. His hand would be placed onto the small of Paul's back sometimes even lower. Other times, John's long and elegant finger would draw imaginary circles on one of his asscheeks and would occasionally dip his finger on the visible crack that was covered by his trousers. In this case, it was happening right now...

One of the two of the songwriters tried to stay still but he couldn't, his hand grabbed at the wrist that was assaulting him in purpose and give him an angry look. John just smiled showing no resignation whatsoever, the glint of naughtiness still visibly gleaming in his eyes. Paul blushed but kept quiet until the conference was over.

' _Thank God_ ,' John muttered as they walked away heading to the back door of the crowded room. Making their way to their shared room, John's eyes focused on the bassist's ass other than anything at all. He wanted to grab him from behind and just shove his finger up his glorious asshole. But he couldn't, security was all over the place as well as the journalists.

After a few more minutes of walking to the room, they were finally able to get inside. John closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed, knowing full well that Paul was going to yell at him.

He was right.

"John, how many times do we have to go over this?! You can't just do that, it'll be the biggest headline the press will ever have if they see us... you.... do this! It's all ris-"

Paul was cut off by John's lips on his.

"Paulie, baby. No one saw us, darling. Do you actually think I would do such, _naughty_ things with people around us?"

Paul eyes him and chuckled, "Yeah. You're pretty voyeuristic, love."

John wiggles his thick eyebrows jokingly but stopped when Paul wrapped his arms around his neck. His doe eyes looking intensely into his almond shaped ones, "I love you."

John kissed his cheek as he kneaded Paul's ass, "As I do too... Now let's get down to business, eh?"

Paul nodded and began to undress until he was butt naked only covered with faint dark hairs and skin that begged to be touched and licked at. John's eyes wondered up and down the younger ones body, admiring every curve and every imperfection. His eye exploration was stopped when Paul went to the bathroom to get the lube and the condom, his eyes eventually caught the body again this time admiring the faint line where his spine and back dimples met.

"Enough staring, more action," Paul said as he laid himself on the bed, stomach flat. He spread his legs and arms carelessly on the bed, his ass almost in the air waiting to be assaulted. John sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand from the neck all the way to the small of his lover's back, feeling goosebumps and shivers break under his calming touch. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand with his unoccupied hand and soaked his fingers with the transparent substance.

He entered almost immediately into Paul's amazingly tight hole, feeling the tightness suck his fingers in. Paul moaned when he felt the fingers stretched him.

The bassist bit his bottom lip and rolled his eyes to the back of his head, lost in plain ecstasy. John's calloused fingers touched that little bump of pleasure causing his lover to moan. His fingers went in and out in a slow pace, slowly going faster whenever his lover withered wantonly on the bed.

With his left hand, John placed two fingers on his lover's lips as a sign for him to suck on them. Paul wrapped his lips around the fingers pretending to be sucking on much more, bobbing his head up and down, flicking his tongue around the tips. John kissed his lover's back as his fingers went on a faster pace making the younger one moan around his fingers.

"If you could only see yourself, Paul. All naked and laid out for me while I fuck you with my fingers. _Fuck_ , keep sucking on my fingers," John said in a sexy growl which he knew drove Paul crazy with arousal.

He stopped moving his fingers and felt Paul fuck himself with them. His hips pushing back, his ass cheeks moving along. The sight made John harder than before, he removed the fingers from Paul's juicy lips and wrapped them around his length.

Paul moaned louder as he felt himself get close to climax, "Mmm! John! _Faster_!" He rubbed himself on the bed with the rhythm of John's fingers.

John fucked him and vigorous pace as he wanked himself off, "Mmmmm! Paulie! Come, Paulie, Come!"

Paul came with a loud moan mixed with a groan, his come all over the bed sheets. John came on Paul's beautiful round perky ass.

The older one kissed his lips and his back hearing his lover pant still riding out his orgasm.

"Fuck Johnny, you're amazing!" Paul said in between pants, his voice husky in between pleasure.

"And you're fucking sexy Paulie, fuck you make me so _hot_."

Paul chuckled at that, "You know what Johnny?"

"What Paulie?"

"The risk you took was worth it."

 


	13. Rimming

**1964**

"Spread your legs, darling," John said while getting himself out of his irritating clothes, his eyes staring at the obscene yet arousing scene in front of him. Paul's amazing ass was up in the air, bare and smooth, his hole glistening almost reflecting the light from the lamp. Paul decided to make John even more aroused by clenching his asshole. _Open and close, open and close._

"Fuck," John groaned almost growled. He jumped on the bed, laying on his stomach arching his body to face that beautiful ass. His hands and calloused fingers ran over his hairless cheeks, kneading it and slapping it softly. Paul moaned loudly when he felt a wet rubbery thing lick over his hole.

"Fuck John!" Paul whimpered at the tongue probing at his most foul place. It was too dirty for anyone probably too repulsive but _God! It felt too good!_ He felt John's strong hand pulling at his hair exposing his porcelain neck as he fucked his throbbing little tight hole with his tongue, feeling the tip of his tongue run over that little bump of desire.

"Mmmm! Johnny... Fuck!.... Make me cum!"

"Fuck Paul! If you could only taste yourself!"

John wanked himself vigorously getting close to orgasm as he licked at the hole faster. Paul's dominate hand wrapped around his pulsating cock, matching the rhythm of John's tongue.

"Ahhhh! F-fuck!" Paul came, his face showing pure ecstasy and lust. John came to Paul's blissful face and to the hole clenching around his tongue, "Shit Paulie! Fuck!"

Paul was too limp to feel John's weight on top of him, he had enough strength to wrap his arms around his lover. John looked at him and kissed him passionately, Paul kissed back; his kiss showing how much he loved him.

"I love you too much, Paul."

"I love you too, my darling Johnny."

They dressed up quickly and left their hotel room and revealing themselves to their fans who had _no idea_ what happens behind closed doors.

 


	14. On The Floor

**_October 7_ **   
**_1960_ **

"You've got the key?" Paul asked as he pulled out of the heated kiss, getting a bit of lost air. John eyed Paul seductively as he fumbled in his pockets for the key, when he found it he opened the door without Paul noticing, making the bassist fall on the floor. Paul propped himself on his elbows as he rubbed his head in a soothing matter, "Maybe a bit of warning next time, _eh_?" John smiled at that and laid himself in between Paul's slight open legs, "Let's finish what we were starting." Paul bit his lip as he nodded and reached up to kiss John.

"Take off all of your clothes," John demanded as he unbuttoned his pants while eyeing Paul's still clothed body. Paul grabbed at the bottom part of his shirt revealing little by little a bit of skin, he knew it would drive John crazy. By the time his shirt was off, he noticed that John was fully naked. His eyes piercing on his now naked body and his erection stood proudly waiting to be touched. John laid on top of Paul making their naked chests touch and their hearts almost touch by the pace. John kissed and sucked Paul's exposed neck making him moan softly leaving a hickey underneath his ear, "Let's take this to the bed, maybe?" John was too aroused and too comfortable to move, "No, let's stay here. I wanna see your gorgeous body covered in carpet burns."

They kissed desperately, tongues dancing in each other's mouths and fingers tangling in each other's hair. John slithered down Paul's aroused-trembling body making his way to his lover's erection, "I love you, I'm gonna make you feel so _fucking_ good."

John licked his length from side to side until he wrapped his lips around the head, smirking as he saw his lover hiss and wither around the floor. He felt Paul's fingers yank his hair, "Fuck, Johnny. Mmmmm."

He bobbed his head up and down, every now and then looking up at Paul seeing his face twisted in pleasure. He knew Paul was going to cum so he stopped his sucking, "Where's the lube, darling." Paul pointed at the night drawer, a hand covering his eyes.

John prepared himself, after he was done he prepared Paul. His lubed up finger entering his lover's tightness, hearing his lover groan.

"Does it hurt, love?"

"No, it doesn't. Just please, please! Fuck me, mark me as _yours_."

And with that, John entered him without a second thought. His length being wrapped up in  incredible tightness, "Fuck! So tight!" John placed his hands on Paul's slim waist as he picked up a rhythm, a slow but enjoyable pace. Paul's ankles digging in John's back, begging him to go deeper.

"Move, John!"

John moved fast and dirty, panting with every thrust. Paul moaned as his hands desperately needed something to hold, his moans slowly turned into groans as he felt the carpet rub against his back and his bum with every thrust.

"Fuck Paulie! Come for me, oh God! Come for me!" John said as he grabbed Paul's straining erection and wanked with the rhythm of his thrusts, now going erotically fast.

Paul moaned loud and screamed in pleasure, it was all too much!

"I'm cumming! Oh god! I'm cumming so h- _hard_!"

Paul's tightness wrapped around John's cock deliciously, making John cum inside him.

Paul felt himself get turned around so he was in his knees. John's eyes admired Paul's carpet burned marks on his bum, "God, your ass looks amazing!"

Paul, still trembling, look behind him and saw that John was kissing his bum and teasingly lick at his cum filled hole.

"Mmm, Johnny. You are a master, darling."

"It's what I do best, babe."

They had enough energy to move from the floor to the bed, John wrapped his body around Paul's smallish body giving him warmth. Paul kissed at John's hairless chest and looked up at him with love and adoration, "I love you, you know?" John nodded and gave him a kiss on his lips, "I wanna ask you something, bunny."

Paul looked up at him with questioning eyes, "What is it, John love?"

"My Auntie gave me 100 pounds for my birthday, and I was wondering if you'd like to go to Spain or perhaps Paris?"

Paul's eyes went wide in interest and in shock, "No way! You want m-me? To go with you?" John nodded as he ran a soothing hand on his lover's cheek, "Yes Paulie, I want you to come with me. You should know by now that you mean the world to me, you're my _everything_."

Paul kissed in excitedly and nodded, "Bloody hell I'll go with you darling! God, John! I fucking loving you so much, I'll go to the bloody end of the world with you!"

John tilted his head and said, "Well then, let's go to the end of the world. In fact, let's go on Sunday."

"For your birthday?"

"Yeah, just the two of us. No one around to bother us."

"The two of us?"

"Yes, the _two of us_."

 


	15. Rough, Biting, Scratching

**1969**

"I hate your bossy little queer ass, McCartney!" John spat at Paul's face as his hands clutched the material on John's shirt. Paul's back laid against the pale walls as John's body was painfully against his with force. Scratch and bite marks were painted on each other's skin with red and itching pain but was ignored as the two started to fight each other in a animalistic way.

Paul whimpered in pain when he felt teeth sink into his skin from his neck almost drawing blood, "Fuck you, John! And don't you dare call me queer when we both know you're as queer as me!" With that John slapped Paul's cheek causing him to moan in pain. Paul switched his position on the wall and got onto his knees and unbuckled John's pants where the itching manhood laid. He immediately wrapped his mouth around the arousal and bobbed in a desperate way cause John to moan and howl.

"Cock whore... You are! Fuck!" John moaned as he yanked Paul's hair fucking his throat as it was exposed. Noises of gagging and gurgling filled the hotel room, louder moans slowly started to be heard. John came into Paul's mouth as the other swallowed the load.

"I fucking hate you, John!" Paul yelled in a breathless way at John as the other yanked his hair and his clothes leaving him naked, pulling him to the bed. When Paul laid down, he started to kick his feet up in the air, hoping to kick John somewhere but was soon stopped when he felt two strong hands clutching at his ankles. He was flipped over on his stomach and felt a sharp pain on his bum, "Nobody likes bossy queers like you, McCartney!" He continued to slap at his bum until Paul groaned and withered around the bed.

His legs were forcefully opened wide enough to expose his most private area. John was at level with the bum he eagerly wanted to use, "Scream in pain you fucking slut!" And with that John bit both of Paul's butt cheeks hard enough to draw blood. "Ow! John! What the fuck mate!" Paul moaned in pain, feeling wetness gather around his eyes. He wanted to get out of John's rather strong hold on him to attack him, making feel the same pain. He managed to wiggled out his way out and grabbed John's shoulders and pulled him down the bed.

John gasped in surprise and in pain when Paul's nails scratched at his chest, almost looking like a cat clawed at him. "What the fuck Paul! Yoko is gonna get angry!" Paul slapped at his cheek hard and responded, "I could give a shit about what that Japanese tart thinks!" The comment made John angry, so angry that he slapped him across his face leaving his hand print on his cheek.

Now, Paul's tears were running like waterfalls on his cheeks, "Fuck you John!" He straddled John's lap and immediately sat on his cock not caring about the pain and started to ride him fast and rough. Paul moaned and groaned, "Fuck! John! I hate you so much! Mhm... Fuck!" John grabbed at his hips and thrusted up to him in a fast speed but stopped and made Paul go on his fours.

"You like to be treated as a rent boy, hm? _Oh_! You like to be used at as a play thing, eh? Slut!" And with that John rammed into the tightness invading his cock, Paul screamed in pain as he felt John fill his cock completely in him, but moaned when he felt John's dick rub the bump. John slapped at his butt and scratched at his back leaving marks that would eventually become scars in a few weeks.

"Mhm! John! Fuck!" Paul moaned as John yanked at his hair going fast and hard.

"Come you whore!"

And with that Paul came on the bedsheet as the other man came inside of him.

They panted in desperate need of air and a desperate need of their heart to slow its pace. Paul curled up in a ball as he felt a sweaty chest invade his back, it was John.

John kissed his neck and wrapped his arms around his partner, "Did I hurt you?"

Paul kissed him back, "No you didn't, it was exactly the way I wanted it."

John wiped a forgotten tear from Paul's rosy cheek and kissed him, "I'm going to leave her, y'know. You mean more to me than she does, my heart wants you and only you Paul."

Paul hesitated, "John, I have Linda now. I can't just leave her like a fucking toy, I want a family, John."

John cupped his cheeks and looked at him straight in the eyes, " _We_ can start one, we'll get a surrogate. We'll have a house, in fact, you can choose it and decorate it the way you want, Paulie. All I want is to be with you."

Paul looked deeply into his eyes seeing truth and loyalty. He honestly wants to start a life with John and have a family again, but something was holding him back. _Pain_.

He didn't want John to find another girl and leave him to the side like he did with Yoko, he wanted John to himself. He wanted to express his love for him to the world, letting the people know that John was his. He knew John well enough to know what he was capable of doing, but this time he knew well enough that John was telling the truth.

Paul stopped his thinking and looked at his hands, fumbling with his fingers, "John. I love you. But please, please, _please_! Don't fucking hurt me again. I'll see what I can do to leave Linda, give me time."

John nodded, "All the time you need, but make it quick. I want you."

"I want you too, but with one condition."

"What?"

"Please shave that fucking mane you have on your face, it hides your gorgeousness."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a million for reading these, let a girlie know if you like it leave a comment and some kudos!


End file.
